


A Worthy Gift

by Gerec



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark!Charles, F/M, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Mind Meld, Possession, X-Men Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: Charles rewards Hank for his years of love and devotion.Based on this prompt:En Sabah Nur wins and takes over Charles's body. Charles and Hank have been together a long time - so En Sabah Nur keeps him as a pet.





	A Worthy Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [still_lycoris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [still_lycoris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris) in the [xmenrarepairs18](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs18) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> En Sabah Nur wins and takes over Charles's body. Charles and Hank have been together a long time - so En Sabah Nur keeps him as a pet. Up to you how much En Sabah Nur is affected by Charles's previous feelings or if he's just playing with Hank/satisfying his own needs. Also up to you just how dark you want to go (you're welcome to go full on!)

Hank watched as Erik floated away, soaring high into the blue skies over Cairo before disappearing out of sight. And though he couldn’t understand why the man left, he wasn’t sorry to see him go; in the twenty years they’d known each other Hank had never trusted Erik Lehnsherr, and it wasn’t likely to ever change.

No, they didn’t need Lehnsherr around, to constantly make a mess of things. The man was full of anger and contradictions, and had never been worthy of Charles’ affections. Unlike Hank, the man didn’t understand the meaning or value of loyalty – certainly not the way that _Hank_ had been loyal, all these years to the person they both loved.

He stood next to Charles (always beside him, guarding and protecting him) as he gathered the others, drawing them inside the giant pyramid, praising them one by one as they filed into the cavernous space. It warmed him to see Charles walk again, head tall and spine straight, without the need for the serum that made them both so anxious and guilty. There was an echo too in his voice and a blue sheen now to his skin but Charles would always be Charles to Hank – his lover, his mentor and his closest friend.

Beautiful, and _good_ , and ever deserving of Hank’s devotion and love.

“My darling Hank,” Charles said as he drew them close, uncaring of the others who waited patiently for direction, their eyes glazed and distant. “I have a gift for you, worthy I think, for one who has stood by me through thick and thin, good and bad.”

Hank smiled, though he shook his head. “I don’t need any gifts, Charles, only you. I want to stay with you, love you. Serve you as I always have and fight at your side.”

“All the more reason to give it,” Charles replied, as he took Hank gently by the hand. “Close your eyes now, and take a deep breath.”

It was easy to obey, especially when Charles leaned forward and kissed him, slipping his tongue in Hank’s mouth as he gripped the back of Hank’s neck. The jolt of pleasure pain that came next was beyond excruciating, like a lightning bolt shooting through his body and setting his blood ablaze. It disappeared though, almost as quickly as it came, leaving him a little dazed and – though he didn’t understand how he could know it – infinitely changed.

Charles laughed, and petted his cheek fondly as he pulled away. “You _are_ changed, Hank, and only for the better. Stronger, faster, and able to switch back and forth now without the serum. And you will never doubt yourself again, my beautiful Henry. Never be afraid of who you are and what you can do with your powers. You will embrace the Beast in you, oh yes, and take your rightful place in the order of all things.”

And it was indeed exactly as Charles explained it; Hank had never been this confident in his abilities, or sure of his place as Charles’ right hand. There were many things he could no longer remember – what he’d been like before this very moment, or why he’d ever felt any shame. In Charles’ eyes he was perfection, the best version of Hank he’d ever been or will ever be, and in Charles he trusted, always.

Charles smiled at him then, ever kind and patient and gestured towards Raven. He’d almost forgotten about the others in the room, and watched with mild interest as she approached them without hesitation or fear, and took Charles’ offered hand.

“My sister returns to us, Hank,” he said, as Raven smiled, sweet and full of love, the way Hank remembered meeting her as a young man. “She’s yours to cherish now, like you’ve always wanted. A reward, for my most deserving…friend.”

“As you wish,” Raven said, and turned to kiss him.

She was still so very beautiful, Hank thought as she pulled away, though he no longer loved her the way he loved Charles. But he would take her if that was what Charles wanted; he would do anything Charles asked of him, as long as he never turned Hank away.

“I would never,” Charles whispered, and the words sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine. “You will always be mine, along with Raven, and the others. All of you are my children, and I will love you all ‘til the end of your days.”

And then he sent them away, side by side and hand in hand, to find food and water, and a place for the others to rest. When Hank looked back he saw Charles speaking softly to Jean, fingers curling gently through her long, auburn hair, his fingers stroking her cheek.

He smiled, and thought of how lucky it was to have Charles lead them, and _love_ them…

…and soon the whole world would know how lucky they were too.


End file.
